Height is unimportant
by Dilanith
Summary: Aang feels so bad about the fact he's still smaller than his girlfriend... Because he thinks the boy is supposed to be the tall one. Kataang, oneshot. Please read the A/N.


**A/N: Okay... I don't know what I'm supposed to say about this one. It's really not my best work I think. It's one of those dialogues that come up in my head when I lie in bed and think about Kataang. And because it's actually just a dialogue, I didn't really describe their actions or feelings. I mostly wrote down their words. I hope you like it though and review! To get a little bit better into it, you should know that it takes not so long after the finale, maybe a year or less. They're in Ba Sing Se right now.**

**Disclaim: I do not own A:TLA. Bryke does.**

* * *

Katara heard Aang's soft and sad sighing through the wooden door. She pretended not to recognize it. It was clear that no boy likes to get caught when he has a weak moment, although Aang had always been different. But since she was his girlfriend, he had changed at such things.

"Aang? Are you alright?" She didn't get an answer. It seemed like Aang tried to avoid her.

"Aang? May I come in? Please..." After some moments of waiting she decided. "I'm coming in now."

She tried to open the door to his room, but it was locked.

"Aang! Are you crying?"

"Katara?" he weakly answered. "No, I'm not... I just don't feel so well."

"Why? Is everything-"

"Please, just go" he murmured. But of course she didn't.

"Darling, tell me."

"I feel so bad about my height! I'm still smaller than you and I have the feeling that people laugh at us when they know that I'm your boyfriend! The boy is supposed to be taller! They think I'm something similar to your _brother_..."

"That's not true! Why do you always believe people when they say I love you only as a brother!? It started with that Ember Island thing! Is it because you're younger than me? Is it that?"

"Maybe, yes. Maybe it is because of that! Someone says this and then it's just.... ARGH! I can't stand it! I tried... but I can't. I want to be a good boyfriend for you... A guy who is at least as tall as you or even taller, who can put his arm around without looking stupid! A guy who-"

"Stop it! Aang, you know that this stuff doesn't -"

"It does! I can see it, Katara. When I try to do something like putting my arm around you or kissing you, then your face says it all".

"That's not true... Aang, please, believe me! The only thing which is important is that we're together, that we love each other. And not what other people think".

"I know. But I still can't stand it. You want to know what I think when someone laughs at me when he or she knows that I'm your boyfriend? I feel like I'm not the right one for you. That's it, Katara".

"Not the right one? Excuse me? You're perfect to me... _for_ me! I love you so much, Aang. I do not care about what other people say. And I can help you to do this, too. Please, just stop thinking it!"

"I can't. I just can't, Katara."

"Why not...?"

"I don't know!"

"Aang... One day, you'll be taller than me. You'll wake up, kiss me and we all will recognize that you're taller. You can then kiss me without feeling stupid or looking up to me. You just have to wait until that day comes".

"But until this day I'll have to stand it! And I can't... I can't..."

The sad sighing came back and he sounded very desperate. Katara was worried half to death and hated that thick door. She was almost at the point to open it with some waterbending, but hesitated.

In a soft and very kind voice, she said:

"You want to know something? I like it when you try to put an arm around me like that. I think it's incredible sweet. Because I can see that you care about me. And that's the best thing you can do for me."

"I've always thought that you like tall guys" he sobbed. "Like Jet".

Katara's eyes widened in shock. They had never talked about Jet, and she really didn't want to do it now.

"Aang... I don't care if my boyfriend is tall. It's the same with how someone looks! I couldn't love a boy who's taller than me, but has a bad character. Aang, what's happening with you!? You know that. I bet the monks taught you that" she said with a smaller voice. "I love you, I love you so, so much. It hurts me that you're so unhappy with your height".

"And you really don't care about it? It doesn't bother you?"

"Of course not. My boyfriend is the Avatar, how could I not like this fact?"

"You know what I mean."

"I really don't care. Aang, you just have to wait until the day comes you'll be content with your height and so on. Will you try?" she pleaded.

After a pregnant pause, he answered. "Yeah. Yes, I will."

"Thanks, Aang. Don't you ever doubt that I don't love you because you're slightly smaller than me, ok?"

"Yes, yes. Thanks to _you_."

"Can you open the door now?" Katara asked worriedly.

After few seconds, he did so and she could see his half-lidded eyes and weak smile. She put her arms around him and hugged him comfortingly.

They stayed like this for a long time. When they let go of each other, Aang recognized he was almost eye-to-eye to Katara.

* * *

**A/N: Urgh. Yes. That was it.**


End file.
